dawnofvalenciafandomcom-20200213-history
Setting Information
The town of Valencia is the first and only of its kind. It is ever-expanding and becoming more advanced day by day. There is no other civilization in the world, to anyone’s knowledge, and the act of looking for other civilizations is too dangerous as the wilderness is extremely unforgiving and punishing. Many have tried to venture out, and most have not come back to tell their tales. Those who do come back bring tales of fierce creatures with the ability to eviscerate you in an instant. Creatures that lurk in the murk of the swamp which slither behind you, and drag you under; Banshees in the Woods of the Dead, who’s shriek makes you feel like you’ve aged an entire lifetime from a single glance. No one knows how true the stories really are, but the corpses of the fallen are more than enough confirmation. The origins of the town are fairly unknown to the wide majority here in Valencia. Much of the information has been buried with the corpses of those who paved the way for that which the town is today. Only a few of the elders within the town know of the history of Valencia. They are kept an oral tradition and very rarely shared out of respect and what seems to be a sign of fear; Almost as if there may be consequences for sharing too much information. People turn a blind eye, despite becoming increasingly hungry for knowledge, never thinking about why their little town is so safe. Why does nothing ever raid or attack the village, despite it being on the outskirts of what seems to be such dangerous territory? The gods are just beginning to make their presence known to the civilians. Churches and other places of worship are starting to sprout. Rumors are being spread of people being contacted in their sleep by beings who present themselves as deities. Others claim they are being chosen by a specific being; to be their champion, follower, or devout servant. Others are taking a form of worship as their entire being. They find a new meaning in life, a new reason to live, serve, and gain the power of the god in the form of divine magics, with a holy symbol used as a conduit. Many people do not believe in the gods and some shun them, ignorant of their presence. The people are becoming restless, eager to gain answers to the questions they seek. The recent uprising of an adventurer’s guild, The Gilded Raven, has shown great promise to kick-start a new era. Xanessa Kron, the leader of said guild, has been handpicking the most promising of Valencia’s citizens. From the strong and burly, to the unique and quaint, many distinct individuals call the guild their home. You have been chosen as an aspiring member of The Gilded Raven. The Guild provides you basic starting provisions, a daily meal, and board if you require. There are also promises of new services yet to come as the guild is just developing. With a smirk on the face of Xanessa, that has never parted her face, she promises you many more services in the guild. Only the most dedicated, valiant, and prestigious members will be permitted access to the more advanced and complex sectors of the guild. The area surrounding Valencia has not been explored in great detail due to the dangers which lurk. That which is known is scarce, but a start. General grasslands surround the town with a river flowing from the north, splitting into two near the town. Said river is used as a vital resource to provide Valencia’s inhabitants and crops with clean water, and allow people to catch fish from upstream. Headed north, following the river, great forests can be seen. East, past the farmland, the terrain breaks into The Marshmeadow, and then into swampland. It is said that creatures lurk in the muck inhabiting the swamp. Southern, past the grasslands, it merges into forest, later breaking off into a wasteland of dead trees, grey grass, and an ever-present cloud of dusk. West, following an expanse of rolling hills, resides a great mountain range miles away with Valencians reporting seeing an active volcano known as The Cinder Plateau. The town of Valencia boasts an extremely diverse and accommodating environment. Many races have learned to adapt and live in their own individual environments. Races are free to reside anywhere the please, unrestricted by cultural norms. More information on the town environments coming soon. Races are NOT limited to the stereotypical areas. Very basic details are: A river flows through town and branches off south east about 3/5ths through town. Most of the town is built on the west side of the river. The northern part of Valencia is your expected normal human-village type area, The Valent District. In the center of this area is an extremely large golden leafed oak named, The Solarus Tree. This tree is said to have been birthed by a deity named: The Dawnfather. Extremely rarely, a golden apple will sprout and last for a short amount of time. This apple is rumored to contain monumental medicinal properties. To the southern part of Valencia there is a medium cluster of mountains, The Terran District Into the mountains is the mines, and an area which caters to various races. To the eastern part of Valencia, past the river, is farmland. After the farmland comes The Marshmeadow, homes to many swamp dwelling races, finally leading to swampland. Not many dare to go into the swampland. To the western part of Valencia is a grand bluff of trees, Coressvanna. Many races call this place their home, mainly structured with Elvish architecture. There are bridges crossing from treetop to treetop, with housing inside trees, structure to the top, and much more. To the south-western part of Valencia, where the river splits into two, a medium sized lake is formed, Lake Valanna. This lake is very deep, and contains various crevices, caves, and tunnels. Many aquatic, and some non-aquatic races call this their home. In about the center part of Valencia, high in the sky, is The Cloudtop. Pioneered by Genasi and Aarakocra, being able to weave the clouds creating structures and living habitats. People can be transported there if they have no means of travelling themselves, albeit rarely. ''